Scamylan/References
Trivia *This is the first episode of the fanmade series where characters tell a story. *At the start of the episode, Timmy and Ivan watch the Kid From S.C.H.O.O.L., an animated short created by Bob Boyle and Bill Riling as part of Oh Yeah! Cartoons. *The character roles are: **Timmy Turner as Agent T. **Ivan Prestonovich as Agent I. **Sanjay as Scamylan. **Trixie Tang as Trixanna (one of Agent T's love interests). **Jorgen as V.S., Timmy's mission reporter (based on Ralph Fiennes' portrayal of M). **Tooth Fairy as Miss Moneytooth, V.S.'s secretary (based on Caroline Bliss' portrayal of Miss Moneypenny). **Cosmo, Wanda & Poof as Butler Cosmo, Maid Wanda and Agent P. **Tootie as Toot (one of Agent T's love interests). **A.J. as Professor A.J. (based on Desmond Llewelyn's portrayal of Q). **Anti-Cosmo, Anti-Wanda, Foop, Denzel Crocker and Vicky as Scamylan's henchmen. *The Striker Z makes an appearance as Agent T's car, with various weapons. *One of Scamylan's henchmen paints Agent T and Trixanna riding on a bicycle and eating ice cream together in a tunnel, similar to Crocker's backfired plan of painting Trixie in a tunnel to lure Timmy into a trap in the episode "Back to the Norm". References *'James Bond' - This episode is inspired by various James Bond movies and novels. **'Die Another Day' - Scamylan's ice hideout is similar to Gustav Graves' Ice Palace from Die Another Day. **'The World Is Not Enough' - Striker Z's destruction by being sliced in half with sawblades is similar to the destruction of the BMW Z8 car featured in The World Is Not Enough, in which the car was sliced in half by a helicopter equipped with tree-cutting saws. **'Diamonds Are Forever' - Agents I and P being equipped with special rings to win jackpots at slot machines is similar to Q using his created ring to ensure a jackpot every time at slot machines in Diamonds Are Forever. **'The Man with the Golden Gun' - When Timmy jumps a broken bridge and rolls his Striker Z in the air, it is accompanied by a slide whistle sound effect, poking fun at a similar stunt performed by Bond in the AMC Hornet when he's chasing Francisco Scaramanga in The Man with the Golden Gun, which was also accompanied by a slide whistle sound effect. **'GoldenEye' - At the start of the episode, when Ivan, Timmy and the fairies talk about J.B., Wanda mentions that one of her and Cosmo's former godchildren did a theme song for one of the movies. This is a reference to famous singer Tina Turner, who appeared as one of Cosmo and Wanda's former godchildren in their Hall of Fame in "Hassle in the Castle" and sang the theme song for Pierce Brosnan's first Bond film, GoldenEye. *'M. Night Shyamalan' - The title and the villain's name, Scamylan, are a reference to the Indian movie director M. Night Shyamalan, best known for movies such as The Sixth Sense and Signs, and more notorious movies such as Lady in the Water, The Village, The Happening & The Last Airbender. The gimmick with Shyamalan's movies is that they always have a twist. *'American Dad' - The episode is a bit similar to the episode "Tearjerker" from American Dad. Category:References Category:References Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents! Category:Trivia Pages. Category:Episode Trivia Pages